Rain of Destiny
by SleepingDove
Summary: A scream rose to her throat then died as the boy was swiftly snatched by the god-like figure and raised off the ground. "You are not the one." A sickening breaking of bones was heard and the boy's bright eyes quickly dulled. kagsess finally updated
1. Default Chapter

You know the stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ RAIN OF DESTINY  
  
The smell of burning flesh and rotting corpses filled the air as the atmosphere simmered with the glow from the fire. Acrid smell of blood lingered with the thick black smoke. Sounds of terrified children and dying demons rung throughout the village as they were torn apart.  
  
A man stands at the center of the once serene village. The silver hair glow red from the fire and the blood, and the distant golden eyes reflect the destruction of the town. In his hand, a sword flashes silver as the light bounces of its surface. From the tip, a single drop of blood falls. The man, fragile looking in features, boldly slashes at a wayward demon who had gotten too close.  
  
Looking around, he sees a sea of crimson blood and here and there, the pattern is broken by bits and pieces of the humans who once occupied this village and the demons, who dared to challenge him. The deafening shrieks that had filled the night, eased and eventually ceased.  
  
Walking past a woman whose head had been severed some minutes past, the man opened the door to the shrine. A body of a child blocked the doorway and he kicked it to the side. His goal did not lay inside the shrine, but the cottage behind it.  
  
Walking swiftly with sure steps, he exited the shrine and entered the garden of the shrine. If the garden had once been beautiful was unknown for carcasses of various people decorated the pathways and earth. The tiny stream that had once flowed cleared was now bleached with the endless flow of blood from the bodies.  
  
Closing in on the cottage, he was met with resistance as two men charged at him with swords and incantations. Before they took in their second breath, their heads fell to the ground soon followed by their body. He barely looked before he opened the door.  
  
It was a simple home, dark as a moonless night. He took no notice as he reached his goal. Opening the lid, he found nothing. They had hidden the child before he had gotten here. A roar of frustration pierced the silence.  
  
With unimaginable speed, he flew through the village, trying to locate the child. The distinct smell of the infant was missing in the village. The village had known he would be coming and had swept the child away before he had gotten there. With an angry growl, the man swept the sword in a powerful arch destroying what was left of the buildings.  
  
"Jaken!"  
  
A small toad like creature appeared before the enraged lord.  
  
"My lord." A humble bow was presented.  
  
"Where is the child?" A low voice questioned.  
  
"It has escaped to the Northern Lands. I have just received word that it was spotted traveling with its guardian." Jaken trembled with fear.  
  
A humorless laughter burst past the man's lips.  
  
"A human has outdone me. A human.!"  
  
Abruptly the laughter ended and Sesshoumaru, the great Lord of the Western lands bellowed into the invisible night sky.  
  
"I WILL FIND YOU!! DO NOT DOUBT THAT HUMAN!" A howl like sound echoed through the mountain side.  
In the distance a child began to cry, awoken by a sound that no one else had heard.  
  
A women tightly holding on the precious child whispered words of comfort and soon the child fell into a dreamless slumber.  
  
A red moon rose to greet the starless night sky. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey I got really cool reviews~~~~  
  
The stuff..that usually goes here applies...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1.  
The silence was blood chilling. Not a single life form moved. Fear filled every crevice of the forest and the scent of terror pervade the atmosphere.  
  
Two figures swiftly ran, following an invisible trail. There would be no shelter in the forest where even the demons feared to roam at night. In the day, the forest radiated life, but as soon as the sun set, it became a hunting ground. Any who foolishly entered, were never seen again.  
  
At the heart of the forest, a figure stood. He would kill them right when they believed themselves safe. He would see their eyes fill with despair and finally fade. He would watch as they try to save one another and then try to themselves. He would destroy them as he would the child. The child.  
  
The closest he had ever come to catching it had been sixteen years ago in that small village. A human had outdone him. Sesshoumaru clenched his fists at the thought. When he had left at daybreak, the what was left of the village were ashes. As a reminder to the rest of the world, he had left a child stabbed to a tree. A warning to all who were helping the child.  
  
In every village he had destroyed, he left the same mark. None were left alive.  
  
He ran to the entrance of the forest. He could see the two figures running. Even in the dark, he could see the hope and jubilation that filled their eyes. He appeared before them. With glee, he watched as the once bright eyes fill with desperation and despair. They knew they would not make it out alive.  
  
Silently, they produced their swords. Taking position, each jumped to attack the youka lord. Dodging the oncoming sword, Sesshoumaru stabbed his hand through the closest person. A sickening crunch of bone and a popping of organs testified to its death. Before the second human could recover from the sight, Sesshoumaru grabbed it and pinned it to a tree.  
  
"Where is the child?"  
  
No answer came. The messenger would protect it.  
  
"I will find it. You would be saving lives if you tell me now where it is."  
  
The stubborn messenger closed its eyes and smirked.  
  
"You would protect a child who has sentenced you to death." Sesshoumaru pushed harder on the man's chest. A single crack was heard, then a painful gasp as the man's rib broke.  
  
"I do this on my own. I do this to destroy you." The man gasped once more as another rib broke.  
  
"Then know this. You have failed." Sessahoumaru noted the widening of the human's eyes and fear creep in to the once haughty face. "I am alive and when I find the child, it will not be I who will be destroyed, but the insolent one who dares to think that it can defeat me."  
  
The man cried out as few more ribs were broken.  
  
"I will kill the child because I do not believe in destinies." Sesshoumaru grabbed the man's head and twisted.  
  
The sounding of breaking bones and ripping of skin informed the Western lord of his accomplishment. Taking the severed head, Sesshoumaru threw it out of the forest towards the village near by. Turing around, the enraged lord returned to the waiting place.  
  
"I do not believe in destinies."  
  
No one heard his whisper but the overly loyal servant following not for behind.  
  
"My lord, some destinies need no believers to come true." Jaken mumbled on to the wind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
r/r.thanx~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 2

The Ususal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Destiny:  
  
Child born under the red moon  
  
Shall Hear the Cry  
  
Beware Western Lord  
  
For the Child sees thou Heart  
  
Blood and tear will hide the Child  
  
'Til the day the Child returns.  
  
From Ashes of the Old  
  
A new ruler shall rise  
  
Destiny falls like the rain. 


	4. Chapter 3

ya ya ya...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3:  
"I hate the rain."  
  
A young girl sat by the window looking out into the yard. The gray sky, which had been threatening rain for several days now, had finally lived up to its promise by pouring rain. Streaks of gold flashed in the dark sky soon followed by a cacophony sound.  
  
The village itself was quiet though, waiting for the angry cloud to pass. The pitter patter of the rain drops drowned out any other thought but the rain. Fat drops of water had fallen into every crevice of the earth, then as if that was not enough, they had filled the tiny stream to the brim. The rain was vengeful.  
  
"I hate the rain."  
  
The girl repeated her previous statement hoping that by stating the same thing over would stop the continuous fall of water.  
  
"The rain is a gift from the heaven."  
  
The girl turned to look at the old lady. Smiling the lady crossed the small room and settled herself across from the teenager. Reaching her hand out, she caught a single rain drop.  
  
"Rain cleans the world of ashes."  
  
Cupping the drop, she look into its clarity.  
  
"Rain brings forth new life."  
  
Reaching out again, the lady let the drop roll off her hand.  
  
"Rain-"  
  
"Rain can never be stopped." With an exasperated sigh, the girl leaned against the wall. "I know. I know. Rain this, rain that. I just don't like how everything gets wet when it rains."  
  
"Kagome. I have never heard you complain so."  
  
"I'm sorry Kaeda. I'm just tired.tired of." Sweeping her hand across the land she continued, "of all this."  
  
Quietly, Kaeda sat, waiting for the irritated girl to finish her thought.  
  
"I hate all the events that I can't seem to understand. I hate how Inyuasha is so undecisive. I hate how humans are oppressed and." Here she hesitated a bit, "I hate how I fell I'm missing something."  
  
Kagome reached her hand out the window to catch the crystal drops.  
  
"I miss home."  
  
She did not need to explain where home was. Home was through the well into another time period where a mode of transportation did not include an animal. Where demons were only found in story books and in the imagination. Where everything seem to have some scientific explanation to it.  
  
"Kagome.home is where the heart is. Just because you grew up there and there are people you know there does not mean you belong there. You must let your heart decide where home is."  
  
"Kaeda, then where do I belong?"  
  
"Where your heart tells you."  
  
Kaeda smiled at Kagome's frown.  
  
"Look. The rain has stopped. Would you like to head out?"  
  
"Oh yes!" All thoughts forgotten, Kagome ran out the door.  
  
Outside, the sky was beginning to clear and streams of sunlight filtered though the dove gray sky. The land sparkled with tiny diamond drops, reflecting the golden sun.  
  
Smell of fresh grass and wet flower permeated the air.  
  
"Kagome, do you know about the legion in this area?"  
  
"Oh.is it the one about the child?" Kagome stared at the beauty laid before her.  
  
"So you've heard." It was more of an statement then a question.  
  
"Miroku told me. He made it sound very important."  
  
"It is. Now more than ever." Kaeda sighed as a single strand of light hit the stream, illuminating it to its fullest blue.  
  
"Hmm? Why?" Kagome reverted her attention to the old priestess."  
  
"It is time to find that Child. The time for the western lord to fall is now."  
  
Gasping, Kagome turned her head to the darkest part of the forest. Staring hard at the dark green forest, Kagome swore she saw a flash of silver, but then again it could have been the sun.  
  
Thinking of the Western Lord always brought terrifying memories. The first time she had met him had left an impression with her.  
  
It had been at a small village the group where Inyusha and she had been passing. Inuyasha had run off first to scout the area and she had lagged behind to buy items. The village had been attacked, and she had been too afraid to do anything but hide.  
  
He had glowed with an unearthly light. He had been the god of war as fire rose around him. The screams of terror and desperation that filled the air somehow magnified the deity effect. Splatter of blood covered his once white robe, sharply contrasting with his silver hair. The blood, fire, screams, and the night wasn't what made him seem like a god, it was his eyes. It glowed with a light of its own. Nothing but the reflection of the destruction he had brought upon that village had shown. His golden globes roamed the fallen buildings and mutilated carcasses; searching.  
  
While Kagome had been absorbed with watching the formidable figure, a teen her age ran by her. A scream rose to her throat then died as the boy was swiftly snatched by the god-like figure and raised off the ground.  
  
A soft rumbling voice cut through the cacophony, ringing louder than any microphone.  
  
"You are not the one."  
  
Trembling, the boy brought up a knife and attempted a stab. Sesshomaru grabbed the hand and the knife fell harmlessly to the ground. Ever so gently, the feared Western Lord, brushed a lock of hair away from the boy's face. A sickening breaking of bones was heard and the boy's bright eyes quickly dulled.  
  
Picking up the knife that had been dropped few moments before, Sesshomaru pinned the dead body to a post and walked off.  
  
Kagome ran to the now dead teen. Slowly as she reached for his face, the world had turned black. 


	5. Chapter 4

haha....took forever...but got it done...been out of the country....lol  
  
well you the know usual...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath to calm her hyperactive heart. Looking around, she groaned. They were climbing a mountain for days now and the treacherous slope never seem to end.  
  
Up ahead, Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree with out losing a beat. His red clothing stood out glaringly amongst the brown and green forestry. Walking in front of her, Miroku was using his staff as a walking stick to help him balance and next to him Sango jumped from rock to rock trying to see up ahead and also to keep away from the monk's wandering hand.  
  
Pausing to stretcher her back, Kagome looked around for Shippo. He was right behind her climbing with the excitment and energy that only young ones possesed.  
  
"Are you tired, Kagome?" Shippo looked up worriedly.  
  
"Iie. Just a little out of breath." Turning around to catch a sight of Inuyasha, Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha!!! Let's take a break!!"  
  
Getting no answer from the Inu-youka, Kagome yelled once more.  
  
"Inuyasha~! Let's take a break!! I'm tired!!" Miroku and Sango stopped and looked back at the red faced Kagome.  
  
"NO! We only have few more miles to go and then we'll be at the village. Stop winning wench!" Inuyasha yelled back without giving her a backward glance.  
  
Kagome looked at his fading figure and bellowed.  
  
"SIT!!!" She counted to ten. Sounds of branches breaking, animals fleeing, and the unmistakable sound of a body crashing in to soft earth filled the mountain.  
  
"nine....ten." Just as Kagome finished counting Inuyasha came crashing down the path and stopped right in front of her.  
  
"WENCH!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT!!!!!"  
  
Kagome laughed at his appearance and pulled a brach sticking out from his silvery mane.  
  
"I think this is a perfect stop to rest. Inuyasha thank you for coming down so fast to heed me." Kagome smiled sweetly at her companion.  
  
Behind her, Miroku and Shippo cracked up. Seeing that he had been played, Inuyasha grouchinly gave in.  
  
"Fine...but only for 5 minutes. We have to get to the village by today."  
  
"Are you sure the child is going to be there?" Sango sat down on a overly large rock.  
  
"Rumor has it that the child has been in hiding there ever since the second siege. The child must be at least...17 years old now." Miroku passed around snacks for everyone.  
  
"Right under the Western lord's nose. Wow.... Do you know if the child is a girl or a boy?" Kagome took a piece of fruit.  
  
"No one knows.... The Child is well kept secret of the humans. Common people who have never seen the child die for it." Miroku answered.  
  
"Some demons...who wish the death of the western lord help the humans to hide the child. Leaving false trails, spreading false rumors, etc." Sango grabbed for the apple.  
  
"psh~. It better be able to take care of itself. 'Cuz i'm not helping." Inuyasha got up. "Well let's get going. We need to get there before dark."  
  
The group packed up and left to head to the village. Kagome looked up at the sky and saw a large bird fly by. 'Must of been an eagle.'  
  
******************************  
  
By the time they reached the village, it was well past dusk. The grouped entered into a deserted street and closed blinds. Almost looking abandoned.  
  
"Are you sure people live here, Inuyasha?" Shippo climbed into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha approached a house and knocked.  
  
The door opened up slightly and a head peaked out.  
  
"Who are you?" A man spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha. We're here for a child." Inuyasha pushed opened the door. The man stepped back in suprise and spoke up.  
  
"What child!" A woman stood by the stove.  
  
Kagome ran up and grabbed the inu-youka.  
  
"I'm sorry. He still has yet to learn his manners." Glaring at the silvery creature, Kagome spoke. " We'll fix this later."  
  
"It's fine." The woman turned on a light.  
  
"My name is Kagome and we're here for the child. We heard we would be able to find it here. Kaeda said it is time for the child to fulfill its destiny." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Come here." The woman turned the light on brighter.  
  
Reaching for her face, the woman looked in to her eyes.  
  
"Your eyes...they're blue...." The woman looked at her in wonder.  
  
"Yeah....haha." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Hmmm....Kaeda sent you?" A woman waited for a response, when she got it she went on. "Ahh...the legend is coming true."  
  
"We have been waiting for you. Your right on time. Come. The child has been waiting for you. Oh. By the way, my name is Tomo." The man lead the group out into the village and towards the farthest house.  
  
"We trained the child since birth. But the real lessons will be learned while fighting alongside of you." Tomo opened the door to a humble house.  
  
"Sakura...they're here." Tomo spoke into the darkness.  
  
An old lady walked out from the darkness and stared at the group. Searching. As if having found the greatest treasure, she smiled and motioned the group to follow.  
  
"The Child is waiting. Come! Come!" Sakura led them down in to the basement and turned on the light.  
  
A golden glow filled the room and in the center a girl stood. She turned to greet her guests. Kagome gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
hahaha....review~~!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long~~~  
  
Thanks everyone for their support..  
  
Oh yeah.the usual  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5  
  
Kagome raised her hand, reaching out to make sure what she was seeing was real. It was impossible.  
  
"Hello. My name is Kikyo." Her smile was serene.  
  
She was an exact replica of Kagome.  
  
No...this Kikyo wasn't like her. At a glance the two could have been mistaken as identical twins, but it was obvious to a close observer that the two image wasn't really that similar.  
  
Kikyo walked with grace, as if she was not affected by gravity. Her movements were fluid; it reminded Kagome of a ballet dancer. Her hair was straight and so silky that the strands were constantly escaping the tie.  
  
But it wasn't these physical features that set the two apart so completely. It was in their eyes. Kagome, a shade of blue that turned as dark as the starmy sky when angry and turned just as light, a color of cornflowers, when in joy, were free of secrets and sparkled with inner light.  
  
Kikyo's, chocolate brown flecked with golden dust, held secretes so deep it shadowed the eyes. Her were too mature for a one so young. They were full of knowledge beyond her years and knew none of the joys of childhood. They held the pains and suffering of the world around her. They were the eyes of the Child, the one who would save them.  
  
Kagome felt awed by her presence. She was an island of tranquility in the ocean of turmoil.  
  
"I have been waiting a long time to meet you."  
  
Kikyo bowed. The group who had been caught off guard by the Child's look regained their composure and bowed back in return.  
  
Miroku was the first to extend his hand. Kikyo placed her pale hand into his and he leaned down to kiss it.  
  
"A cursed monk. His wisdom and power will find the path. Miroku? Isn't it? Thank you for finding me."  
  
Kikyo reached out for Sango. Gaining strength from Miroku's approach, Sango extended her hand to touch the living prophesy.  
  
"The last hunter. Her skills and birth will clear the path. You have a hard road ahead of you. The conclusion might not be to your liking. Will you still risk your life?"  
  
Sango did not know how to reply. She had been willing to risk her life to rid the Western land of its lord, but if the result isn't what she hoped. was it worth it?  
  
Looking at the Chosen Child, Sango felt the power of assurance.  
  
"Yes. Whatever happens."  
  
Kikyo smiled a sad smile. But in that smile comfort was given.  
  
Inuyasha slowly extended his hand as Kikyo approached.  
  
"A half demon, a half brother. Your destiny and your love will lead us to victory. But I wonder how you will live the results."  
  
Inuyasha didn't understand. Everyone knew there was no love between the brothers and with Sesshoumaru's death, Inuyasha would be free of his enemy. There would be no regrets. Looking straight into her eyes. He told her so.  
  
"Lady, don't even think for a moment that I will not rejoice at the end of the prophesy."  
  
Kikyo squeezed his hands. Turning away from the fierce inu-youka, she picked up the tiny figure next to Kagome.  
  
"An abandoned child. Laughter and joy follow here you go. You will bring light into the most darkest of darkness. Don't falter little one."  
  
Shippo Squirmed away from the gently hand that held him. He did not like how Kikyo's eyes seem to see right into him.  
  
Kikyo barely noticed his escape as she looked at Kagome. She first touched her hair then face and then finally her hands.  
  
"A girl from distant time. Your spirit and strength will allow the prophesy to come to pass. You will open the curtains for this show and close it at the end."  
  
Kagome stared at her strange word. Curtains?  
  
"Kagome. Don't ever fear to do what you must do. Your hesitation may lead to distraction."  
  
KiKyo smiled encouragingly at Kagome's expression.  
  
Turning to the group Kikyo motioned for them to sit.  
  
"Share dinner with us and sleep in peace. We are well guarded here. Tomorrow, were will set out to destroy the western lord."  
  
Later that evening, the village decided to have a celebration for the departure of the Child and that start of prophesy.  
  
All the female were dressed similarly. Mostly like to due of the fact that there was only one tailor in town.  
  
Flowering kimonos with simple scarves tied to emphasize the waist was the major fashion. Hairs were pulled back into a bun at the nape and held by a comb.  
  
Kagome twirled in her outfit, loving the feel of silk against her skin. A white porcelain flower adorned her head. The flower had been a gift from Kikyo. While dressing, Kagome had noticed and admired it. Kikyo offered it to her as a gift of friendship.  
  
Walking outside, Kagome noticed that while all the females were dressed alike, their head decoration was as various as the flowers in a field.  
  
The men had also dressed similarly. While the style was the same, the color of each man's was various.  
  
Miroku had chosen a dark blue while Inuyasha had chosen a crimson red. Shippo was running around somewhere in a bright range of children's color.  
  
The festivity was overwhelming. Some were crying with pure joy the event, other smiled with sad understanding. But most laughed with the promise for the future. The sight filled Kagome with hope.  
  
As the festivity slowly came to a close, Kagome and the rest of the gang were lead into their sleeping quarters.  
  
The men had been given their own shelter while Kagome and Shippo were lead to KiKyo's home. They were given Kikyo's room to sleep in. When Kagome had protested, Kikyo only shook her head.  
  
"I need time to meditate, so the room will be vacant anyhow. Also, we have no other room to spare. Do forgive."  
  
Kagome, flustered by the apology, quickly said her thanks and entered the room.  
  
While it wasn't very spacious, it served its purpose well. It was comfortable and homey. Incense burned in the corner filling the room with the smells of lavender. The room exerted sacredness, but the same time it felt like home.  
  
Tired, Kagome laid on the blanket. Soon she fell asleep to the sound of Shippo's snoring. She never heard the sound of the window crashing open. Nor did she hear the shout of a woman screaming.  
  
"Lady Kikyo is gone!" 


	7. Chapter 6

  
  
Sorry this took so long'once you hit a writers block...it takes forever to start again'.. Well you knot wat goes here. 

* * *

  
  
  
Chapter 6:   
  
  
When Kagome woke, it was to darkness. Not a sound, not a noise. It wasn't a comfortable silence that lures a child a to sleep, it was one that chilled a person to the bones. It was a darkness that promised death and terror. It was darkness that would swallow even the brightest of lights.   
This wasn't Kikyo's room.   
Kagome got off from the hard ground and walked around trying to find the exit. She felt around the wall. She hit something hallow and kicked it aside. The object rolled off to the side, filling the room with sound. As she took her step, she crunched on a long object. Her next step brought to a wet puddle. Assuming water, Kagome quickly made her way past.   
  
Walking a little more, Kagome touched something promising. Metal. She began banging her hand on the metal, hoping it was a door, and hoping someone would hear. When noone came, Kagome crouched down and sighed.  
  
She stretched her hand to the side, trying find something to hold on to. Finding nothing soft, Kagome cried in her knees.   
  
What felt like hours passed. What felt like days passed. Then, out of the silence, footsteps could be heard. Soft, but definitly there. Kagome stood up. Preparing herself for whatever was coming. Then, light filled the whole room and a large figure entered the room.   
  
Kagome closed her eyes slightly to better see the figure. The figure flicked its hand and the room was filled with light.   
  
Kagome started to blink her eyes rapidly to adjust her eyes to the sudden light. When her eyes finally focused. Kagome looked at her surrounding and screamed.   
  
Bones.   
  
That's what she had been stepping on. These were what she had been sleeping with. Human and youka bones littered the room.   
  
Kagome looked up to see who would do such a thing.   
  
He was tall, silver, and devastatingly handsome. But the feature that caught her eye the most were his eyes.   
  
They were golden. It could have been a molten gold color, but as they roamed her body, assessing her, they were the cold yellow of gold plates.   
  
They were Inuyasha's eyes. A bit more defined, but the resemblence was definitly there.   
  
This was the feared Western Lord.   
  
Then this place was the castle of the Western Lord, Sesshoumaru.   
  
Then this room was her grave.   
  
"Why-" In a flash of silver, Kagome was slammed onto the wall. Chocking, Kagome tried to get free.   
  
"So you are destined 'Child'"   
  
The worlds were full of sarcasm.   
  
"So? Where is your great powers? Where is the sword that will pierce my heart? You are nothing but A child."   
  
A dry laugh escaped his red lips.   
  
"This is the one that the fates sends to destory me? They have sadly underestimated my power."   
  
He let is hand unclench and the breathless Kagome fall to the ground.   
  
Kagome quickly took in as much as she can and scrunched back further against the wall.   
  
The great Youka turned and left, taking the light with him. Again, back in the darkness, Kagome began to weep, praying for Inuyasha to find her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Off back the village, it did not take long for the gang to realize it wasn't kikyo that had disappear, but Kagome. "We need to go get her!"   
  
Sango began walking in the direction of the castle.   
  
"She will be find, but the Child won't be. We need to protect her."   
  
Miroku grabbed Sango's arm.   
  
"How can you say that! She could be dead! She needs us! She needs ME!"   
  
Sanga cried and tried to break away to no avail.   
  
"We'll get her, but right now we need to find shelter, this place has been found. Kagome is strong. She won't die."   
  
Miroku pulled Sango into his arms. Comforting her in the only way he knew how: he reached for her ass. A sound smack followed.   
  
"Let's go find shelter, then we'll think of a way to save her."   
  
The usually hotheaded Inuyasha calmly walked towards the forest. The group, finding no reason to argue began their journey down the slope. Kikyo ran towards the inu-youka and stopped him.   
  
"Kagome will be fine. I know she will. So think clearly. Don't let emotions cloud your judgment."   
  
Inuyasha looked at the replica of Kagome. Closing his eyes, he nodded.   
  
"There is a cave. I use to hide their. No one knows of it. We should go there. It's far from the castle, so we won't be easily caught. We'll be safe there."   
  
The group nodded and followed into the distant unknown.   
  
Shippo lagged behind, hoping Kagome would pop out from behind some tree.   
  
"You must be strong for her. She would not want you to be crying."   
  
Shippo jumped in suprise. She had appear from nowhere. Kikyo held her hand out for the little youka to grab onto.   
  
"Did you know she was going to get captured? That's why you gave her your room. You knew they were coming for you. You used her as a decoy!"   
  
Shippo looked up at the Child. The whole situation had bothered him, and he needed to know.   
  
"Kagome has a destiny fulfill, as I do. She will bring the Western Lord to us. Only she can make this prophesy begin."   
  
Kikyo squeezed his hand.   
  
"She will com back. Do not worry. For she is destined to see us again."   
  
Shippo, who had not understood the previous statement, understood this. He smiled.   
  
"When she comes back, I'm going to protect this time!"   
  
The orange fox demon declared this proudly into the air.   
  
"when she comes back, we will protect her."   
  
Miroku smiled down at Sango. Sango smiled and nodded. Inuyasha, having heard the declaration, promised himself the same thing.   
  
"Well, we found the Child. We will win! I know it! And we'll get Kagome back."   
  
Sango smiled at Kikyo. Putting all her hope on the slim figure.   
  
"Yes, we will win."   
  
Kikyo smiled towards the Western Land.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

review!!!! Thank you for all the review that everyone wrote!!!   
  



	8. Chapter 7

* * *

Sorry this took so long'once you hit a writers block...it takes forever to start again'.. Well you knot wat goes here.

* * *

Chapter 6:   
  
**She** always woke to darkness. After few days, she lost count. Almost a month. Maybe more. It was hard to remember and keep count when nothing around her ever changed.   
  
Always dark. Always cold. Always alone.   
  
They fed her when they remembered. She was dirty. She was hungry.   
  
After the first night. The great western lord had not come. She was glad in a way, but at the same time she wanted him to come back. No. It didn't have to be him. It could be anyone. She just needed someone to come.   
  
She needed to talk to someone.   
  
She kept near the door. Never walking anywhere far from it. Afraid that she might never find it again. Afraid to step on one of the carcasses.   
  
Kagome was hungry again. They haven't fed her in awhile. Her throat was dry. Her stomach was threatening to break out into a spasm. Kagome made a strangling noise. Trying to get someone's attention, that is if someone was outside.   
  
Kagome missed her friends. Their companionship. Their laughter. Their food. Kagome missed them all.   
  
At first, she thought her capture would last only few days. Inuyasha and the gang would certainly come for her soon. But noone came. Weeks went by, or what she thought were weeks, but no one came.   
  
Kagome began to loose hope. They weren't coming for her. They had the Child. She wasn't important anymore. She did not matter. She wasn't the child.   
  
Kagome's despair led to anger.   
  
How dare they. After what she went through for them. How could they jut leave her here. They weren't her friends. Friends did not do this do each other. Friends helped each other.   
  
Her anger led to hatred.   
  
That's how Kagome survived. Feeding off on hatred. Hatred for her friends. Hatred for this world.   
  
Hunger. The grumbling in the stomach wasn't letting up. Kagome made another noise. Hoping for some response. Quietly she listend for noise. Any noise.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Then, a footstep. Soft, but deffintly there. Kagome leaped up. Made another noise.   
  
They were going to feed her.   
  
Moving a bit away from the door, Kagome crouched and waited eagerly.   
  
The footstep moved closer and stopped right by her door.   
  
Kagome grinned. Food.   
  
Then something happened.   
  
Someone outside was opening the door.   
  
Kagome's hope soared. Her friends had come! She shouldn't have doubted them. They would never betray her. It just took them tiem to get here. But they were here for her. She knew it.   
  
A familiar figure stepped in bringing light.   
  
Kagome closed her eyes to the light. After many weeks of darkness, even the small torch was too bright.   
  
"You're still alive. Maybe you're really the Child."   
  
A cold voice echoed around the room.   
  
Kagome frooze in terror. The western lord was back.   
  
"Get up."   
  
Kagome could not move. She knew she should obey, but found that her body would not obey her.   
  
"Filthy bitch. GET UP!"   
  
Kagome moved. She stood. She shivered in fear, her eyes adjusting to the light.   
  
"Follow. Don't try escaping."   
  
Sesshomaru walked away from the room.   
  
Kagome looked at the fading figure. Then quickly ran after him, afraid that he would change his mind.   
  
They went up many steps and when they finally got to the main floor, Kagome was out of breath.   
  
A small toad, Jaken, popped out of no where and glared at the girl.   
  
"Follow me. You need a bath. Humans and their filthy smell."   
  
The tiny figured grumbled as her led the way to the bath.   
  
Kagome gratefully followed. Glad to be away from the dungeon. Happy to be taking a bath. She refused to question her release, she would just enjoy the moment.   
  
When she had finishe with her bath. She was given a one piece dress. It was simple. Plain in its style and plainer in its color. It was just a yellow hospital gown with a closed back.   
  
then she was led by the green disfigured creature to a small room. Food had been laid out for her. Seeing actually food, Kagome quickly reached for the closest delight and began stuffing her face. It had been months since her last real food. In the dark room, all she had been fed were questionable lumps.   
  
Maybe it was the many days of starvation, or the many months of eating the slob, but watever it was, it made whatever Kagome got her hands on taste like heaven. Everything was good.   
  
"Can't you atleast sit. No manners...." Jaken grumbled from the doorway as Kagome ran from oneside of the table to the other trying to taste everything.   
  
"You try being starved for days! Stupid toad." Kagome glared at the small creature.   
  
"psh."   
  
After having eaten her fill, Kagome finally settled into a seat and smiled. Then reality settled in.   
  
The western lord would not feed and clean his prisoner without reason. There had to be reason behind his actions. She had been so occupied with her release from the cell that she had forgotten to question his motive.   
  
"Ano...What am I doing here?"   
  
Kagome looked for tiny servant.   
  
"Because he wishes you to be here. Do not question his infinite wisdom and just be grateful he remembers you! If he had forgotten about you, you would still be in that hellhole rotting away!"   
  
Kagome sighed. Grateful...right. If it wasn't for him, she would not have been in that 'hellhole' to begin with.   
  
"Get up. You're going to meet your caretaker. Remember to keep your head down and do NOT question him!"   
  
Jaken hit the girl with his stick and led the way.   
  
Kagome followed, not wishing to get lost. They walked down a dusty corridor, until they reached a gigantuous double door.   
  
"Master, she's here."   
  
Jaken pushed one door open and entered. Kagome hesitated a moment and then followed.   
  
The first thing that Kagome noticed was the sunlight.   
  
It streamed in through the windows and spilled across the room. It was bright, but the cheerful yellow warmed her heart.   
  
"It's daytime."   
  
Kagome unconciously reached her hand out to catch the light.   
  
"What are you doing!"   
  
Kagome quickly pulled her hand away and blushed. It had been long since she had seen the sun. She had gotten distracted. Again.   
  
"Stupid human! Kneel! You're before your master!"   
  
Kagome frowned.   
  
"He is not my master!"   
  
Jaken hit her head once more.   
  
"Baka human!"   
  
"That's enough."   
  
Kagome froze.   
  
That voice. It was the voice that had first greeted her when she arrived at this castle.  
It was cold. The kind of cold that chilled to the bone. It promised death, destruction, and pain.   
  
The Ice Prince wasn't just a title. The feared lord of the West was had earned that name.   
  
"You."   
  
Kagome's eye's grew wide as the figure by the window approached.   
  
"They call you the child."   
  
Kagome wanted to deny it. She wanted to tell him that she got the wrong person. But she couldn't find her voice to.   
  
"Will you kill me?"   
  
Kagome tried to relearn how to breath.   
  
"I give you this chance. Will you take it?"   
  
Kagome began trembling. He was coming closer and his voice only got colder.   
  
"You are nothing! You have no power. A mere human. They think you can defeat me?"   
  
"I-"   
  
"I as going to kill you and display your head, but I have found a better use for you."   
  
Kagome tried to walk backward as he bagan reaching for her.   
  
"I will keep you. You will become by prize. I will display you in front of all those humans. I will show them WHO has won."   
  
He touched her hair, tangling his fingers through it.   
  
"Yes. You will become by ultimate possesion."   
  
He jerked her towards him. Kagome wimpered in pain.   
  
"It seems the fates are getting old if they're throwing you down as the champion."   
  
He began laughing. A laugh so mirthless, it sent a shiver down Kagome's spine.   
  
"Years I had searched for you....and now! I have got you!!!"   
  
He kept on laughing. Kagome tried to pull away. The pain in the scalp was becomign unbareable.   
  
"Mine."   
  
He threw her away from him. Kagome landed agains the opposite wall.   
  
"Jaken. Lock her in her room."   
  
"Yes, master."   
  
He grabbed the girl and began pulling her towards the door.   
  
Kagome followed, half crawling, half running. She had been scared. So scared that she hadn't able to say one word.   
  
Jaken took her up and into a rather large room and shoved her in.   
  
"Don't try escaping. The fall from here could be...deadly."   
  
Jaken closed the door and Kagome heard the soft click of the lock.

* * *

REview!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 8

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get to this point....I've been lazy and a bum....lol...

Well..the usual goes here...and now to the story....

OH! And I'll update more often now....so RR!!!!

* * *

Chapter 8:

**She **was given a luxurious suite. It was large. It consisted of a sitting room, a powder room, a bedroom, two fireplaces, numerous windows, countless number of furniture, and no escape route.

The view was spectacular.

It was to be expected. The castle itself was located high above the mountain, in the center of some god-forbidden forest. The view from above was breathtaking. Looking out the window, the whole western land seem to laid out. Looking down the window, there was no end to the height. The drop, as that green thing said, was deadly. Jagged rocks and endless darkness greeted those who dared to try to escape.

They fed her. They washed her. They clothed her. If anyone had seen her now, they would have believed that she was being pampered, but that was only the packaging.

No one spoke to her. If she wasn't quick to follow, she was left behind. She had thought that the dungeon was bad, but this room, this life, it was the ultimate punishment.

She once overheard that this room was picked out personally by the lord of this castle, and Kagome had thought that maybe he wasn't so bad, but she had been wrong. The Western Lord was a cruel and conniving beast. The room gave a clear view of the world outside, but she could not be out there. It offered her freedom that she desired more than anything, but she could not have it. He had chosen well when he gave her this room. This room was a cage meant to slowly kill her.

In the dark dungeon, she could not see the outside world, and after some time, she had stopped longing to seen it, she had only desired a savior, but here in this golden cage, she touch, breath, and feel her freedom, but she was denied it.

Ultimate possession he had called her.

She did not understand what that meant. Was she to be some jewelry to be kept locked up somewhere and forgotten, or.... Kagome sighed.

It was noon, three weeks since her release. From what she had calculated, it had been over three months since her capture, 14weeks since her imprisonment. There had been no attacks at the castle, no attempts to save her, and no word from Inuyasha. Since her release from the underground jail, her hope for their rescue resurfaced, but then she heard the rumors.

It was by chance, the maid, all youmas, whild cleaning the sitting room began a conversation about the coutside world.

"Have you heard? Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother has been found near the eastern lands."

"Why there? What would he be going there?"

"They say he's running away, fearing what our Lord would do with the Child in his hands. Cowardly half-breed. That's what the other youma's are calling him."

"Shhh! What if she hears!"

"She's sleeping, and anyways it doesn't matter. She should hear! I know she keeps on calling them friends, but they have made no attempt to get her back. No use. He's running away with some whore he found."

"A whore?"

"Apparently, he they've been traveling together for awhile now."

"Eastern lands...they have ran pretty far to get there. They must be in a hurry...."

"Scared...it's fear that makes them run so fast."

Their conversation drifted away from the younger brother to festival that would be coming up. Kagome had listened quietly until their voiced faded away and the two maids had left. They would be back later with food. It was betrayal. They were running away, Inuyasha and Kikyo. Just the two of them. Where were the others? Could they have been abandoned? Would he leave them behind.?

The questions, the doubts, plagued her mind. Her hope died away and, slowly, anger began to build. Anger at the Western Lord, anger at the half-breed. Now she sat by the window and began her mantra.

"From now on, it only me. No more depending on others." Kagome whispered.

She would not expect others to save her. She would save herself from now on.

With that resolve, Kagome closed her eyes, planning to take a nap, then the door opened. Maids, most likely.

"What are you doing!! Bow! How dare to sit in his presence!" That voice. Kagome's eye's popped opened and she tumbled to the floor.

Kagome looked up at the large figure by the door.

"Bow!! Stupid thing!" Jakken screamed, ready to hit at a moments notice.

"Bring her." His voice echoed in the room. He turned and left.

"Well! Come on!!" Jakken wacked her with his stick.

Kagome scrambled to follow, hoping against hope that she would be taken outside. They went down a long hallway and headed down, to the main door. Two servant quickly opened the large double door.

There was wind. Kagome almost laughed out loud. It had been awhile since she had felt it. The air outside was...it could have been better, but it was still fresh air. Kagome forgot who she was walking with and began to let her eyes wander picking up things that had never really interested her before. Like the dirt, the grass, and the tree.

So engrossed in her observation, she did not notice when everyone stopped. She kept on walking, until she tripped over the green toad.

"How dare you!!!! Don't touch me!" Jakken began his screaming and swinging his stick around.

"Shut up Jakken" Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. "Get up"

Jakken moved out of the way for the taller being to stand.

Kagome looked around. A smith workshop. What were they doing here.

A man came running out. A human. Coming to a stop, the man dropped to a bow on the dirt floor, his forehead almost touching the ground.

"Is it ready?" The Silver Lord did not even bother to look at the crouching man, his focus solely on the Child.

"Yes." The man squeaked out. Bringing out what looked like a rectangular metal rod.

"Then, get it on her." Before Kagome could move, she was being thrown in the shop. He back hit a stool and they both slid back to hit a wall.

Her vision blurred as the smith tugged her towards the work table and began fidgeting with her neck. Something cold touched her skin. Instinctively, she knew what it was. She began to fight. She would not submit to this. It was inhumane. Using her hands, she tried to push herself away from the table. Just as was about to escape, her head was slammed back down.

"Get it on her." The Western Lord spoke from above her head. Then the world finally turned dark.

When she came to, she was back in her room. Kagome sat up and touched her neck. It was there. A metal collar. About one inch wide with something carved on it. A sign of possession, slavery. Kagome cried. She hadn't cried when she had been captured, but now, she cried.

Her capture seemed so permanent.

* * *

I'm sorry it's short!!!

Please review!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Yadda yadda ya…..

I'm sorry that i'm taking so long updating this...lol..i'm trying...forgive me!!!

* * *

Chapter 9:

"Wake up."

Kagome turned away from the voice.

"Wake up."

"Mama….just five more minutes…."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME YOUR MOTHER!!!!"

Her eyes flew open at the screeching. The green thing was standing next to her bed turning red. She didn't understand why this slime was in her room, why he was screaming at her.

"GET UP!!!!"

Kagome frowned.

"What?"

Kagome raised her hands to stretch. Then she felt it, the thing collar. Then she remembered. She wasn't home. This wasn't her room. This wasn't her bed. The screeching toad wasn't invading. She was a slave.

"Well?!?!?!"

Kagome looked down at the offending creature.

"I'm up…."

"Then get dressed!!! His lordship demands to speak with you! Get moving!!! You're already late!!!"

Kagome's eyes widened, remembering the fear and the terror of his anger. Quickly, she left the warmth of her bed and dressed.

"What…what does he want?"

Jaken looked up at the tall girl.

"I would dare to understand the mind of his lordship! Hmph!" He turned and began leaving the room.

Kagome quickly followed.

They made their way to a large double door. Kagome knew this door. This was were she learned the meaning of cold. It was the study. The private domain of the Western Lord. She paused in midstep. She did not want to enter this room again. She did not want to meet the ice prince. Fear. She felt it. She could taste it.

"Come! He will not be please that you are late!"

Kagome gathered what courage she had and entered.

It amazed her that the most feared youkai of all the land had a private sanctuary filled with light. It pushed across the large windows that filled the room, spilled across the crimson carpet, and filled the room with its golden glow. The effect was breathtaking. At least it would have been, if the owner of the room had been someone other than Sesshoumaru. But it wasn't it. It belonged to the one and only Lord of the Western Lands. The effect was chilling.

Kagome gulped and released her breath. Jake had left her side and was currently standing in front of a large desk speaking quietly to the turned chair.

"My lord, she's here."

The figure rose blocking some of the light. Unconsciously, Kagome took a step back.

"Let's go."

Kagome blinked.

"Yes, my lord."

The toad ran off to prepare the carriage. Kagome made a move to follow.

"Stay."

Kagome stopped. Slowly she lifted her eyes to meet his. Inuyasha's eyes were of the same color, gold. It was cold gold. Sesshoumaru's eyes were full of ice. Kagome looked away towards on of the various windows.

She could feel his burning gaze on her. It made her want to hide or at the very least kill herself, but she did neither and bravely withstood the heated looked.

"My lord…"

Kagome looked towards the tiny servant and at that moment, she loved him with all her heart for interrupting.

"It is ready."

Sesshoumaru nodded and began to leave the room.

"Bring the Child."

Jaken nodded towards Kagome and followed his lord out. Kagome quickly followed.

The ride was uneventful. Sesshoumaru stared out the carriage window, Jaken chatted on to noone, and Kagome tried her hardest to blend in to the seat.

By the time Kagome realized that the carriage had stopped, they had arrived in a small village: the same village that she had been captured from.

Kagome made a move to run, but before she could leave her seat the silver creature slammed the door open and got off.

"Follow."

Kagome quickly got off and began furiously searching for her friends with her eyes. People were everywhere. Most had stopped what they were doing to stare at the strange carriage. Children were quickly taken to the houses and men were in defense mode. They understood who had come.

"Watch and learn."

Kagome blinked at the Western lord and frowned. Watch what?

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Watch and learn what happens to those who dared challenge me."

Kagome understood. She remembered.

Swiftly as the wind, Sesshoumaru took out his sword and began what Kagome feared.

At first no one screamed. Men bravely took in their fate and fought the best they could. None stood a chance. Quickly as it had begun, it had ended. The men who had bravely tried to hold off the ice prince had all fallen.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome.

"Will you not save them, oh great Child?"

Kagome was frozen in place. It was just like their first meeting. He was going to kill them all.

Sesshoumaru's eye's gleamed. Then he began the true horror.

With a swing of his sword, houses were decapitated and occupants who had taken sheltered inside were squashed. Fire began somewhere. Screams leaked out from somewhere.

Kagome prayed that noone would try to run out. She did not pray for someone to save them. No one could. Instead, she prayed that they would all just in their home: the children, the women, and the elderly. But the god's weren't listening.

Children ran out their home, women followed. They believe they might be able to escape. It only fueled the slaughter.

Kagome cried and screamed.

"NO! Don't!!" She closed her eyes when a sesshoumaru began killing the children. One by one.

"CHILD DO NOT CLOSE YOUR EYES, OR I WILL MAKE THEIR DEATH THE MORE PAINFUL!"

Kagome forced her eyes open and watched.

Everyone died. There was no mercy.

Fire and blood. That's all she saw. She couldn't tell how many were killed. She just knew that none would be alive by the end of the night.

Kagome watched as the silver figure gracefully move from one human to another, killing them. A silver angel of death.

The screams began to die down as less human remained alive. Then right when she thought the terror was over, she noticed Sesshoumaru walking towards her, with a little girl in his hand.

Four. She must have been no older than four. She was screaming. Not far behind from the killing machine a leg-less women was screaming and trying to follow. The last person alive other than the child hanging from Sesshoumaru's hand.

Kagome's eye's met gold. She knew what he was going to do. She began to chant.

"No…no…no…no…no…no…"

He smirked.

"Will you not save them?"

Kagome stared. Her breath came short.

"Will you not save them?" He asked once more.

Kagome took a step back as he came closer.

Five feet from her, he stopped. She stared into the girl's eyes. Brown. They were plain brown. Full of fear. The kid had stopped screaming. Fear was choking her cries.

Kagome reached for her. Attempted to save her.

Sesshoumaru swung his sword. The child did not scream. Kagome did not understand what Sesshoumaru had done until she heard a thud on the ground.

She slowly tilted her head down. It was the child's body, minus the head. Kagome stared. Then realized what that meant.

Praying that she was wrong, she lifted her eyes and met brown. The girl's head still hung from the youka's hand.

Kagome stepped back.

He stepped closer and gently he took her hand. Kagome froze.

"Will you not save them?" He laughed.

He dropped the head into her hand.

Dead brown eyes stared at her.

Kagome crumbled.

"No….I can't save them….I can't….." At that moment she knew true despair.

* * *

REview...i think i'm losing touch with the horror side of me...lol....tell me what you think...am i getting anywhere with this story or is it just a lot of deaths....T.T


	11. Chapter 10

Incredibly sorrie for this LATE update…lol..i'll be good from now on…haha

Thank you for reviewing and such….it such a good encouragement to write.lol..

There are lots of mistakes...sorrie...haha...i'll be better next time...

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

"INUYASHA!" A small fox ran across the dark forest trailed by a large youka.

"INUYASHA!" the cry got louder as the youka got closer.

"INUYASHA!" Shippo cursed all the gods that allowed the lazy inu-youka to exist in this world.

Running under a fallen log, the orange fox youka ran for the clearing, where he knew Inuyasha would be sleeping.

"INUYASHA!" Entering the lighted area, Shippo ran for the sprawled out figure.

Jumping on him, Shippo kicked his face.

"OW! You damn pest! Get off me!" Inuyasha grabbed the tiny figure to toss him aside.

"Inuyasha! Look! You lazy bum!" Shippo pointed at the drooling that charged in the clearing.

"Wha!" Inuyasha stared. "Damn! Not another one!"

Grabbing his sword, he charged at the growling creature.

The youka stopped and smiled. Surprise, Inuyasha jumped back. Quickly scaning the area, he tried looking for traps.

"What the hell are you laughing about!" Inuyasha pointed the still smiling youka.

"Inuyasha, I bring a message from the great Western Lord." The youka moved closer.

Inuyasha tensed.

"He tells you to give up. The Child is broken. There will be no savior for you."

Inuyasha paused. Broken?

"What the fuck did he do to Kagome! Tell me you bastard!" Inuyasha began attacking.

"He tells you to return what is rightfully his and he might…let you live."

Inuyasha stabbed the lowly youka.

"He's coming for you…and your weak companions." The youka died laughing.

"Damn!" Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

"What did he mean by that!" Shippo ran up to the red figure. "Inuyasha! What did he mean the Child's been broken?"

"Shut up! We're going to find Miroku and the rest." Inuyasha headed towards the village a the foot of the hill

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled while running after him.

It was late afternoon when they reached the village and the market place was full of crowds. This was the village where the Child had been born.

After the massacre that happened at the time of the Kikyo's birth, the humans had rebuilt the whole village as a sign of hope and the Child's life. None of the original occupants were alive, but everyone knew of the night the Child escaped the deadly night of the killing.

Inuyasha reached the temple and quickly scanned around for his companions.

"INUYASHA! Wait up!" Shippo huffed up the stairs and grabbed standing figure.

"Inuyasha." The pair turned towards the voice. Kikyo walked out the temple building and smiled at the two.

"Kikyo. Where are the others?" Inuyasha quickly adjusted his poise.

"Miroku should be around somewhere with Sango." Kikyo brushed her hair back.

Inuyasha nodded and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Stop following me! You perverted monk!" Sango came charging around the corner with a pleased looking Miroku following.

"Ah..but Sango! My hand moved on its own! I really wasn't trying to get a feel of your luscious behind."

"AH!" Sango turned to slap the monk once more.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku spotted the inu-youka and quickly made his way to him.

"Again?" Shippo glared at the perverted monk.

"Ah…." Smiling, Miroku turned greet Inuyasha.

"Any news?" Sango quickly cut in.

"Yeah. They're coming." Inuyasha looked at the priestess. "A messenger came by. Said something about the Child being broken…what did he mean by that?"

"Does he mean Kagome? But…Kagome isn't the Child!" Sango stared.

"Shut up! Don't you think I know that!" Inuyasha snapped. "Do you have a plan?" He directed the question at the Child

"I…." Kikyo looked away.

"The great western lord assumes he has the Child."

Everyone turned to look at the aged priestess make her way towards them.

"Wha?" Shippo ran up to help her carry her basket.

"He's going from town to town showing off his prize. He doesn't know that Kagome isn't the real Child."

"He's preparing a plan with her as his ultimate triumph card." Kikyo filled in.

"So we're just going to leave her there? I thought we were going rescue her the minute we allied enough people!" Sango shouted.

"It isn't enough. We need more time." Kaeda petted young Shippo's head.

"So we're using Kagome to buy us more time?" Sango looked at Kikyo with disbelief.

"I have told you. She has her own destiny to follow, as we all must." Kikyo reached to touch the other girl.

"You knew from the beginning! Didn't you! You knew! The hair pin! The room!" Sango slapped her hand away. "You had it all planned!"

"We needed more time. It was the only way." Kaeda softly replied.

"You knew also!" Sango widened her eyes.

"Kaeda…" Miroku looked hurt.

"We were running out of options. The Child must be kept safe. She's our only hope." Kaeda closed her eyes.

"I…We….She…trusted us…." Sango fell down crying.

"We will rescue her! We just need few more weeks. Kagome is buying us that time. We must not let it go to waste! This is our only chance! If we go now, we will be crushed!" Kikyo kneeled down to Sango's eye level. "We need to use this precious time to group out strength and build a plan!"

"But.." Sango turned away.

"Sango! This is our destiny! Kagome is doing her part of this revolution…now we must do ours!" Kaeda grabbed her arm.

"She's….been broken….he said….how can I….why!" Sango tried to pull her arm out.

"Kagome is strong! She won't break that easily. Have faith. She has faith in us to rescue her, so you must have faith in her to survive!" Kaeda held on harder.

"Kaeda!" Sango cried.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"Yes?" Kikyo turned away from the crying youka hunter and faced the determined face of Inuyasha.

"How many more weeks do you need?...or do we have?"

"Three." Kikyo looked towards the east.

"Three to gather the army from the east and think up a plan." Miroku planned it out.

"Three weeks…" Inuyasha looked towards the west.

"Sango. Three more weeks. Compared to the 14weeks we have waited this is nothing!" Miroku pulled her up.

"You promised to be strong for her!" He wiped her tears away. "She would not want you crying."

"Three weeks…" Sango looked at Kikyo who nodded.

"We'll get her back then. Until then, we need you to be strong." Kikyo smiled.

"We will destroy them in one battle. That is my answer to the Western Lord." Sango glared back.

"One battle." Inuyasha repeated.

"Yay! One battle!" Shippo cried out.

"One battle to save Kagome and save humanity." Miroku touched his hand.

"We must move. Inuyasha. I leave the protection of this village to you again." Kikyo seeing that everyone was unified once more began giving out instructions.

"Hm.." Inuyasha touched his sword.

"Sango and Miroku. The negotiation with the eastern villages will be left to you."

"Rigth."

"Count on it."

"Shippo, this letter. Please have it delivered to Kouga. You must get a yes from him." Kikyo reached down to pass on the scroll.

"HAI!" Shippo smiled brightly.

"Please be safe." Kikyo smiled sadly.

With that, everyone ran off to do their own part in the death of the Western Lord.

"Kaeda…" Kikyo watched as the last of her companions disappeared.

"What is it child?"

"Was I wrong? Was I wrong in sending Kagome?"

Kaeda looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled.

"No. You were not wrong. Kagome was meant to go there. There, she will find what she is looking for."

Kikyo nodded.

"Will she…" Kikyo hesitated.

"No. She could never hate you." Kaeda patted her back.

Kikyo smiled.

Kagome hated them. More than she hated them, she hated Kikyo. It took her awhile, but she had it figured out now. It had all been a plan. A plan to save the Child. That's why she had been captured. It was the reason why, she was in the same carriage was the Western lord right now. It was the reason why, she was still holding the dead girl's head.

She could not save them. She was not the Child. But she was afraid to tell him that. She was afraid what he would do to her if she told him. So all she did was cry and meekly follow the powerful youka.

"Are you going to hold on to that forever? Will that get rid of some of your guilt?" Kagome stopped breathing. She did not want him talking to her.

"I…" Kagome whimpered.

"You…the Child was born to kill me and save the humans…what powers do you have?" Sesshoumaru reached for the head.

"What can you do to save them?" Kagome shrunk back, clutching the head tighter.

"Such pitiful creature." He grabbed the head and ripped it out of her hand.

It was still dripping blood. The eyes were still open.

Kagome gasped.

"Please…" Kagome weakly reached for the head.

"Please what? Would you like this back? It's already dead. You killed her….remember?" Sesshoumaru squeezed the head tighter.

"I…no.."

"By not saving them…you kill this thing." The head began to cave it.

"No…."

"Just like how you will kill the rest." With a final squeezed, the head was crushed.

With a final sneer, he tossed the broken head out the window.

Kagome broke out crying.

"My Lord, we have arrived." Jaken opened the door.

"Get her cleaned." Without a backward glance at the heart-wrenching cries, He disappeared into the castle.

"Get out! We need to get you cleaned." Jaken yanked Kagome out of the cart and attempted to drag her.

"You fat lazy human! GET UP!" Jaken shouted out when his physical strength failed him.

When Kagome showed no sign of moving, the obedient servant knicked her upsider her head.

"OW!" Kagome instantly stopped crying.

"Finally! Get up! You are filthy!" Jaken began walking away.

Kagome stood in tears at her prison. The bleak walls greeted her with the same enthusiasm as its master. Taking a breath, she cursed her so call friends once more and headed into the lion's den…in this case….the hell dog's den.

Jaken led her down another unfamiliar pathway to the bath.

"Wash quickly!" With those words, the small frog disappeared.

The bath consisted of her trying to get much of her body into the lukewarm water poured into a small drum can. Giving up, she got as much cleaned as possible and just as she was about to re-wear her old clothing, she noticed a new set of clothes by the door.

Taking the gray garment, Kagome sighed a word of thanks. She had been dreading to touch her old clothing. Quickly, she turned her thoughts away from the recent event.

"Aren't you done yet!" Jaken yelled form the outside

"Coming!" Gathering what was left of her sanity, Kagome made her way out.

"How long does it take! Stupid human!" Quickly scanning her dress, Jaken turned. "Come quickly, Master commands your presence."

Kagome froze. Not again. She did not want to meet him again. What courage she could muster up was quickly crushed.

She found herself being led towards the dinning hall. The room was grand. Curtains surrounded the walls to block the sunlight, but candles littered the room with its brilliance. The room, with little more care, could have been magnificent.

"BOW!" Jaken quickly hit her thigh.

Jerked back to reality by pain, Kagome noticed another occupant in the room.

The Western Lord stood in all his magnificence and stared coldly at the two.

"My lord, she is here." Jaken quickly moved to his side.

"Serve him!" Jaken pointed at the carts at the end of the room.

Kagome shook her head.

"SERVE HIM!" Jaken prepared to attack.

Kagome could not take her eyes from the lord of the castle. His stare held her in place.

Turning away, Sesshoumaru sat down in his sit.

"Serve!" Jaken pointed once more.

Without those golden eyes looking, Kagome realized she could move. Quickly, fearfully, she brought the carts over. Not really caring how the food was suppose to be laid out, Kagome quickly placed on all dishes in front of the Western Lord.

"AH!" Jaken moved to fix her mistake.

"Go away." Sesshoumaru spoke.

Jaken widen his eyes and hesitantly bowed.

Kagome stood short-breathed.

"Slave. Sit." The silver haired youka turned to Kagome.

Kagome quickly moved to sit on one of the numerous chairs aligning the dinning table.

"On the floor." Kagome blinked.

"You will sit on the floor by my chair when I eat."

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"I…I will not." Kagome made her defiance.

"Sit…or I'll break your legs."

Kagome stood a moment longer challenging that statement, but then remember who she was challenging, she slowly began to move next to his chair.

Her heart throbbed. It hurt. This degrading act she was being forced to do. Her breath came short. Tears threatened to spill.

Closing her eyes tightly, Kagome began bending her knees to sit.

It was painful. She clenched her teeth. Fisting her hand, Kagome sat.

Sesshoumaru watched the whole act with emotionless eyes. Then as if finding her act of obedience to his satisfaction, he reached down to pet her head.

Kagome broke then. Tears fell from her eyes and she made small gasping noises to stop her voice from screaming.

Sesshoumaru smiled and begin eating.

* * *

Am i sadistic? hmm...poor Kagome...i'm torturing the poor girl... 

Well...anyways...REVIEW!

I'll update this weekend again!

bbai!


	12. Chapter 11

My whole thing about updating every week went out the window….haha…sorrie….

Well here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

ah! I'm sorrie this is so short. I wanted to get it out soon and didn't have time to make it longer.

also! if anyone can tell me the correct spelling for some of the names and terms..(such as youma?) I would appreciated...lol

* * *

Chapter 11:

**Kagome** was dying. Not physically, but mentally. She was losing the will to defy…to struggle to stay free. Every day, through every degrading act, a part of her withered away.

The first night with her serving the Western Lord had only been the beginning. After dinner, she had been forced to sit outside his bedroom door to await his presence the next morning. When the sun breached the horizon, the notorious lord had emerged and finding her still by the door, he had smiled and petted her once more. Kagome had cried once more. This was more than torture. The lord of the western lands understood exactly how to break someone and surely and steadily he was breaking her.

But today, for today, the evil youka was gone from his castle. Something about a search or hunt. Kagome had free reign for today and she was treasuring it. Just for today, there would be no torture. Just til HE returned, she would not need to hate those who left her here. Just for now, she could sit in the small garden in the back and hide from reality. Just until sunset, she could act free.

The garden, if it could be called that, was little over 100 square feet. Patches of dead grass and overgrown weed decorated the small sanctuary, but the view was spectacular. The castle itself was located at a high point, and the location of the garden provided a view of lake and the forest far away. The sky was speckled with white clouds and dyed with the color of gold from the sun hanging overhead. Even surrounded by things barely surviving, Kagome could not help herself from smiling. It was beautiful.

Looking at the surrounding trees, Kagome though about home; where her grandfather, her mother, and her brother were waiting. Thinking that she was safe, they would be having lunch together or out shopping. She wanted to go back, though they weren't blood related, in her heart, they were closer than that. They wanted her and if they knew she was here, they would come running, unlike some others. Quickly turning her thoughts away from those who had not come searching, she thought of going back. She could imagine the smell of miso soup, the sound of meditation, the taste of rain, and the sights of technology. Then realized the irony of it.

Just few weeks back, she had complained to Kaede about her dilemma about home, but now she knew exactly where it was: it was with those who loved her. In a situation that provided no comfort, she had found her answer. Smiling at the thought, Kagome stood up. When she had believed there were no place to go and no one to save her, she had been lost. But now she had a place to return to and people who were waiting for her.

For Kagome, a girl who had been once chosen due to her strong will, the revelation was shocking and refreshing. When the master of the land had been around, she had no time to think beyond the next step, but with a bit of time and space, she knew what she had to do. She may still be a bit broken still, but she could stand and fight. The western lord thought of her as the Child, and she would use that to her advantage to make herself invaluable to him. She would join sides with him to betray him. Having set a plan in her mind, Kagome brushed off the dirt and walked back to the castle thinking of a way to carry the plan out.

By the time Kagome noticed the sky again, the once blue sky was dyed red and orange by the setting sun. Smiling at the passage of time, Kagome settled herself on one of the chairs and awaited her summon, for there would be one. Downstairs, the rush of feet and the growing of youka could be heard as their lord returned from his trip and after much delay, a knock in was heard.

"Human. The Master awaits." It wasn't Jaken.

"Hai." Kagome stood and making sure she was not shaking or looking nervous, she walked out the door and followed her guide.

It was the study again, the first place she had met the Western Lord. The servant knocked and the door was pulled open by the small green frog.

"You are LATE!" Jaken raised his staff to hit the servant, but the servant was quicker and evaded the attack.

"Stupid lowlife! Get out! YOU! Human, get in here!" Jaken closed the door firmly and settled himself close Sesshoumaru.

Kagome took a deep breath and walked towards the cabinet of wine. She knew what she had to do. Pouring the blood red wine into an equally red cup, she brought it over to the distracted youka.

"My lord." Kagome placed the cup on the table and backed away.

The addressed ruler did not even glance up from his reading and continued to search for whatever he was looking for.

"My.." Kagome took a deep breath and spoke again. "My lord, if I may speak."

Sesshoumaru looked up finally and glanced at Kagome as if she was an insect, born to be killed.

"I…I would like to join your force." Kagome raised her eyes and stared straight into his.

Raising an elegant brow, the silvery creature turned and returned to his work.

"You are already mine. What you like is not an issue."

"What you have is a broken child."

Jaken balked at her audacity to talk back and began frantically wave his hand for her to shut up.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Jaken! You are dismissed." Sesshoumaru put his pen down and turned his attention to her.

"But my lord! "

"OUT!"

Jumping at the sound, the obedient servant quickly exited but not without throwing Kagome a fierce look.

"What does it matter if you're broken or not?" Kagome blinked at the sudden voice.

"You go around presenting to the world a broken doll to crush the human spirit, but that will never work. For humans are hopeful creatures, and they will believe me to a martyr and create another savior. The revolution will never end. However," Kagome looked unfalteringly at the silver eyes. "If I was to have joined your side willingly…"

Kagome knew the other man would understand.

"They would feel betrayed and that would crush their spirit." Sesshoumaru finished.

"I could be the key to winning this war." Kagome knew she had him.

"I am already winning." He smirked.

"No. You are both at a standstill, but neither has realized it." She took a step forward. "I can make you win."

"…Why?" He watched as she twitched at the question.

"Because, they abandoned me." Kagome looked pass him. "They didn't come: not a word. If they think they can leave me behind, then I don't need them either." She turned her focus back to him.

"I will show them what betrayal feels like." She smiled slightly, almost innocently, creating the effect of pure insanity.

He began chuckling. The man who only knew how to kill was chuckling at her resolve.

"I think" he smiled, "there is more to you than meets the eye."

Kagome smiled with him.

"I think" she countered, "You like this idea."

Before she could take her next step, she was slammed against the wall. Gasping, she tried to focus her vision the growing beast in front of her.

"Do Not Think. You are my puppet, a willing puppet, but still mine. I will accept this proposition, but if I find that you are trying to betray me…you will find that the last weeks had been heaven compared to what I'll do to you."

Kagome blinked and quickly nodded her head.

"I would not dare."

Sesshoumaru dropped her and watched as she coughed.

"We are heading out." Kagome looked up. "Let's test you're loyalty to my cause."

The ride was painfully quiet with Kagome wondering how she would be tested. The town they ended up in was in the heart of the Western lands with a population that nearly hit the hundreds. Even before they reached the entrance, the screams of terror reached her ears. The Western Lord looked across the carriage at Kagome clothed in one of the finer dresses and smirked.

"Watch." Kagome nodded weakly knowing what was coming and watched his everyone movement. From the moment he exited the ride to the moment he dashed his way towards the village square, killing, no slaughtering everyone in his way. The coach followed behind in his wake and Kagome could see, smell, and feel the death that littered the streets. At the podium that stood at the center of the slaughter, the silvery creature stood with a child hanging from hands. When the carriage reached his side, Sesshoumaru roared.

"Gather the humans!" The servants who had followed rushed away to do their master's bidding and Kagome sat quietly as crying women and terrified men began filling the village square. Within moments, most of the people had gathered and due to the lack of space, some stood on top of the corpses.

Sesshoumaru swept his gaze across the crowd making sure he had their complete attention and walked towards where Kagome was hiding. Opening the door to the carriage, he extended a hand for Kagome to grab onto. Taking a breath, Kagome took the surprisingly warm hand and exited the coach. Immediately the whispers of "the Child" filled the crowd and the hopeful chants of "we're saved" could be heard.

Together, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and the child hanging from one hand, stepped up to the podium and faced the crowd.

"Humans. Remember this day and remember who has betrayed you." Sesshoumaru snarled into the crowd and turned to Kagome. "It's time to prove your loyalty, bitch."

Handing the wide eyed youth a knife, the Youkai lifted the small child.

"Kill her." Kagome froze. Staring pass the child to the man with the chilling silver eyes, Kagome began shaking.

"You wanted to join me. So show me how much." Sesshoumaru shook the small girl who had been quiet the whole time.

Turning her attention to the little girl, Kagome met her eyes and all the sudden a high shriek pierced the air.

"NO! That's my daughter! Please! Lady! Save her! She can't speak! Save her!" A mid aged lady, plump at the hips, rushed forward struggling to get pass the guards. "Please save her!"

Kagome turned away from the sight and looked back up at the Master.

"Kill her…or I kill them." Kagome's eye grew wider.

Raising the jeweled knife, Kagome whispered "I'm sorry."

Unable to meet the girl's eyes, Kagome aimed straight for the heart and pushed. The screams and gasped that rose in the background went unheard as something inside Kagome shattered into a million pieces. Letting go of the knife, Kagome stumbled back. Looking at the Western lord once more, Kagome knew she had achieved something, but couldn't recall what.

"Sesshoumaru dropped the dead girl and reach across the short distance to stroke Kagome's head.

"Good girl."

Numb from her deed, Kagome blindly followed as she was led back to the carriage and barely heard the crying of despair that filled the air. Kagome had killed. There would be no turning back now.

* * *

Please review! 


	13. Chapter 12

What is life but a prologue to death?

* * *

Chapter 12

If there had been anything left of her humanity or sanity it was now gone with the dead girl. She couldn't remember how she allowed herself to kill the girl. Why had she thought her plan had been flawless? Why did she dare to gamble the lives of many?

She needed to get away. She could still feel the vibration of the knife; still feel the blood that dripped slowly down her fingers. Sesshoumaru had been pleased. Pleased at the horrible sound the crowd made as she turned away from them to enter the carriage. Please at the blank look in her eyes after she realized what she had done. When they had arrived at the castle, he had practically pranced away in delight, or as much delight an evil youkai can feel.

Now, under the full moon, Kagoma allowed herself to shiver uncontrollably. She had never killed. Well, never killed humans. Youkais, she had exterminated them: She had been called to this era to do that. However, humans…that was a whole different story. She had never intentionally hurt another human…other than her brother (but he didn't count). She had scrubbed her hands until they had been rubbed raw, but neither the feeling of the cold metal nor the feel of the warm blood would go away. What they said in those psychology books weren't true: it's not only hard the first time. The second time would be harder. The third time would be harder still. It would only just get harder. Gods, she hoped she did not have to do this again. She didn't think her sanity would last.

She could give up now. She could just jump off a cliff, any cliff, and end it all. Then…everything will be over: All those years of effort, all the deaths, and most of all, her friends. For years, they had traveled together trying to save humanity, with her one selfish act, everything would be lost. Or perhaps it wouldn't matter. It wasn't as if she was the real Child.

'Kagome, we all play our role in this wheel of life. Whether the role be big or small, it is important to the slow the turning of the wheel. You are part of that wheel and what you do and do not do will affect how the wheel turns.'

Kagome recalled what her grandfather had once told her as a child. It had been his motto. The way he lived his life and taught his grandchildren to live theirs. She could not die. There was much she could accomplish here. Things, perhaps, only she could do. She needed to keep to her plan. Wining the western lord's trust was important. Turning his attention away from the humans was imperative. She knew the Child was building an army, but under the harsh ruling of Sesshoumaru, it was impossible to get away with any suspicious activities. Were her friends looking for her? She didn't know. Sometime during the kneeling and the killing, she had lost hoped, but what she knew for certain was that they would help the Child attack the evil lord. That was something she could rely on.

She slowly made her way to her bedroom and laid down. Her beautiful cage. Today, she had made the Western Lord believe she was desperate enough to kill, despairing enough to join his side. Tomorrow, she will make him believe she really hated her friends enough to betray them. With that thought in mind, Kagoma decided finally allow herself to sleep.

The next morning, Kagome had expected Jaken to waltz in and announce that it was time for to sit by his master's side while he ate, but after hours of waiting, she realized no one was coming. Her breakfast had been delivered by some other youkai and before she could even ask a question, the youkai had left. After much debating, partially because she wasn't sure she wanted to be disappointed when the door didn't open, she decided to head out of the room. Gingerly, she tried the knob and found it unlock. Thanking her good luck, she opened the door to come face to face with youkai.

"You have been called."

"By who?" Kagome felt stupid for asking. There was only one youkai in this whole castle who would call on her.

"Our master. Come." The youkai began walking away from the door and Kagome began to follow.

They walked slowly, for the youkai leading her was slow, towards the library and knocked.

"Enter."

"I have brought her, master."

"You are dismissed" Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk and seemed to be doing paper work. Kagome wondered for a moment what paper work a youkai lord would needed to do.

"My lord." Kagome softly called from the door.

Sesshoumaru did not look up or acknowledge that he had even heard her. Kagome tried again.

"My lord." This time a little louder.

A growl. Kagome froze. Gathering what little courage was left, she tried a third time.

"My lord. I have some information you may like."

Kagome had a second to blink before she was slammed against the wooden door.

"You do not speak unless spoken to! YOU are a decoration!"

"But-" Kagoma squeak out. "I might know where Inuyasha is!"

As quickly as she had been slammed, she was dropped to the ground. Kagoma breathed in as much air as her lungs to hold. She tried to stand, but found her legs lacked the will to stand and fell to the ground again.

"Speak quickly." Sesshoumaru stood her up by her hair.

Tears formed in her eyes, but she quickly spoke.

"A well. They might have used it." The youkai let the length of hair go and stared at her.

"Explain." Kagome gathered her wits and began telling him.

"It's a time traveling well. You can travel to the future through it. Inuyasha and his friends might have traveled through it to hide from you." Sesshoumaru leaned in close.

"A time traveling well?" Kagome nodded her head quickly.

"It-" She was cut off by his slap.

"Do you think me a fool?" Kagome was bleeding from her lips. She shook her head.

"It really exists. I can show you!" Sesshoumaru looked away thoughtfully. "It really exists! Please! Let me lead you!"

"Fine. Let's indulge in this fantasy of yours." Sesshoumaru smiled. "Then we shall indulge in my fantasies."

Kagoma gulped. She did not want to know what his fantasies were: Most likely more blood and more screaming. He seemed most please when the world was crumbling around him: most satisfied when the air smelled of fear.

They headed out within minutes. Not by carriage but a youkai. A very large youkai. It ran across the sky before long, they had reached the place that Kagoma had pointed out on the map. The well was still there. Kagoma walked up slowly to the well and peered in. She could jump in now. She could get away.

"AH!" Kagoma was thrown back.

"YOU HAVE LIED TO ME!" Sesshoumaru "THIS! Is nothing but a plain WELL" His shout shook the trees nearby.

"NO! no! it's this one. All you have to do is jump in!" Kagoma began scooting back.

Sesshoumaru looked at the well thoughtfully before quickly grabbing Kagome.

"If you have lied to me-"

"NO! It's true!" They jumped in.

Sesshoumaru took her wrist and dangled her above ground.

"Nothing has change!" He hissed.

"No go out! Look! A roof! It wasn't there before! Out! We need to go out!" Kagome could fell her wrist bruising.

Sesshoumaru jumped and they were out. He dragged her by her wrist out of building which the well was located and into the yard. Kagome realized belately that her family might be home. She didn't know what day it was or what time. They could be home. He would kill them just to see her beg for their lives. He would destroy her only home. What had she been thinking! She had to get him away from the house!

"Where is this?" Sesshoumaru turned to her.

Kagome turned away from her frantic thoughts.

"21st century. We're in the future."

Sesshoumaru looked interested.

"Where is my castle?" Kagome blinked.

"Castle? It doesn't exist anymore. It's been destroyed. There are no youkais in this period." Sesshoumaru was outraged. He shook her like a rag doll.

"WHY! I HAVE WON!"

Kagome screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW!" He threw her to the ground. "I don't know!"

"You will show me to the human leader! I will take back control of what is rightfully mine!" Sesshoumaru began walking.

"NO! WAIT!" Kagome ran after him. "You can't just meet him! They'll kill you!"

"I AM the Lord Sesshoumaru! Nothing can kill me!" He bellowed.

"We have guns! Weapons that you can't possibly imagine. It's rip you apart before you can even lift your sword!" Kagome desperately begged.

In reality she wasn't sure anything could really kill him. He had a high possibility that he would actually destroy all of Japan and take back all control. Bringing him had been a bad idea. He looked thoughtful for a moment. Kagoma took the chance to convince him otherwise.

"We need to search for Inuyasha! He may be somewhere in hiding!" Kagome silently begged for him to fall for it.

Sesshoumaru clicked his nailed together.

"He may be gathering his forces here! He would never guess that you know this passage!" Kagome kept trying.

"Fine. We shall search for him. Then I will reclaim all that is mine." He smiled and Kagome believed his words.

* * *

wow...this story is taking forever to finish...


End file.
